


In Honour of the Sylph of Space

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stained glass window of Porrim as a saint standing at the ocean shore holding baby Karkat, with young Feferi and Eridan holding her skirts. None of them have horns. The border is starfish, seaweed, and cuttlefish.</p>
<p>Remixed from <a href="http://persephone-the-fish.deviantart.com/art/Sylph-of-Space-430701470">Slyph of Space</a> by nanrea, which is fanart of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/420086/chapters/700061">The Land of Dragons and Dungeons</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Honour of the Sylph of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sylph of Space](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216289) by persephone-the-fish. 



> The moment I saw the original picture I thought "I have to redraw that as stained glass!". 
> 
> I'm not familiar with the AU it's drawing on, so my apologies if I messed up some details. I have belatedly realised the original picture may be of Kanaya, oops. But mine is of Porrim ;)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Composition, base lines, and colours all taken from the original piece. Normally I'd try and make a remix more different from the original but this was started as a last minute pinch hit (but is now a treat because someone else got assigned), and anyway the composition being so perfect for stained glass was what inspired me to remix it.


End file.
